megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BGMaxie
Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Brick Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Quick (Talk) 03:12, 14 August 2009 Why I'm willing to let the thing about the seraph form stay in the Lumine page, but the thing about him copying weapons isn't proven to be connected to MegaMan and X's Weapons Variable System. It is more than likely through his copying system, which is not the same. I caution you not to start an edit war, as I will simply block you. On second look, the part about his seraph form was already mentioned in the first bullet point.Zalbaag 01:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : You misunderstood it, I did not meant that Lumine's copying ability was related to MegaMan or X, but merely I used the term "MegaMan" to describe the concept of copying abilities. Anyway I am not seeking to start an edit war, I am merely asking an explanation and as I've thought I did right as you misunderstood the point. Since you are some sort of Admin (and I am one too in other place) I'd be wise of you to do not be paranoid when somebody seeks an explanation over a decision. :: I'm not being paranoid. I'm merely reminding you. Like to say, though, the concept of him "copying" abilities was more then likely the way he was made, like Axl, able to copy the abilities of the entities he takes on, but different, since he's Lumine. Zalbaag 02:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Then you would not mind if I "recorrect" it to make it look more accurate or more copy-chip oriented? ::: I guess that's a feasible compromise. Zalbaag 02:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Albert I didn't remove the main part of it, even though I should. Really, are you going to challenge me on everything? EDIT: In fact, that paragraph is purely asinine. Every antagonist goes after "world domination". These two are no different besides SLIGHT similarities. Zalbaag 05:42, January 24, 2010 (UTC) * Challenge? What the hell man, cannot I ask what your point of view is regarding the edition to give the wikia users a good page to look at? You misunderstood me once (yeah in part my fault). And you come here abou the "challenge" stuff, so much for not being paranoid, eh? Man I'm telling you based on real experience, chill a bit, being a high ranking guy =/= being always right. ** (In answer to your Edit) Not at all, if you think in what I wrote in the Trivia. He controls siblings (Queen Tia and Jack) which are of similar personalities and fighting styles as Pandora and Prometheus (respectivelly). How they also betray Mr. King pretty much in the same way the sibling reploids did with Albert. It is just that the link of events around the characters happens to be WAY similar. So I added the info in the trivia where the info can be more "subjective". : First of all. I'm not sure if English is your first language or not, but the way you're wording things and the tone you're "asking" is coming off as challenging. Next time you decide to be a smart mouth like "so much for being paranoid" or "chill a bit", I will block you. :By the way, I didn't take it out. Someone else came and edited it to talk about Dr. Regal. You are talking to the wrong person. :EDIT: There. I edited it back to YOUR edit instead of the other guy's, and will leave it there. Satisfied? I'm still serious about the smart mouth part, though. I will talk to you respectfully if you do the same.Zalbaag 05:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ***Not sure why you think I'm being disrespectful when all I did was asking for your point of view, nothing else, I mean the last time I've agreed with the fact that Lumine thing wasn't wrote properly. See? We all learn with talking =) :::: Well, all you need to ask next time is "Can you explain why you edited such and such?" and I'll answer. But when I'm asked "Was it really necessary to delete the trivia related to Albert?", it's as if someone is demanding an answer and that I have to answer it. Which I don't. But, both times I have let you keep what you want, once with some rewording. I think I've been quite nice, don't you? Zalbaag 06:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) **** You got a point there, never thought it that way. Sorry then. BGMaxie